


The Things They Didn't Say

by randombeandontmindme



Series: The Sinja Stories [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Fluff, Jafar is keeping this together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombeandontmindme/pseuds/randombeandontmindme
Summary: Sinbad never seems to be able to make good decisions, especially when it comes to Jafar. Thankfully, they don't have to say everything out loud.





	The Things They Didn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> First post, putting up something quick to get into the groove. Let me know what you think!

“You never do think, do you?” Jafar huffed, resigned to his fate. _He never really changed did he._ To Jafar, Sinbad had been the eternal constant. His personality consistent, his values unshakable. He stood firm like a tree, with his roots spreading far, touching people with his enthusiasm and dedication. He is the heart of Sindria. He is the heart of Jafar. 

Sinbad just chuckled nervously.

“I don’t really think before I speak, it’s part of my charm”

Sinbad just flashed one of his bright smiles. _Maybe if I smile enough he’ll forget about it._ Jafar had been the protector in his youth and the firm hand in his later years. Always by his right side, swiftly disavowing the notion that Sindria was to be trifled with. The shoulder to lean on, the calm in the storm, the pillar of the kingdom. The pillar of Sinbad.

They may not say in direct words, but the other parts go unspoken. 

Jafar pinched his nose in frustration.

“And what, pray tell, convinced you to tell Sharrkan and Yamraiha that you would let them throw a birthday party for me?” _Why did you agree to this?_

Sinbad flinched at the harsh tone of his voice.

“He can be very convincing,” Sinbad stuttered meekly. _I don’t know how to plan something without you._

“I don’t care if he can be convincing, this is a horrible idea” _I don’t need anything for me._

“But you never celebrate you birthday!” _I just want you to relax for once._

“I don’t have a birthday you just decided to assign me one” _You don’t have worry about me._

“Well that's besides the point” _I will anyway._

“Sharrkan and Yamraiha never get along, what in God’s name makes them the dream team to plan a party?” Jafar asked incredulously. _Please never change._

“...Their love of alcohol?” _I haven’t yet._

“You’re going to give me premature gray hair.” _Never stop needing me._

“... I’m sorry to break this to you, but you’re hair is all white.” _I will always need you._

Jafar startled and flushed in embarrassment.

“Th-that’s besides the point, now, you’re going to get Masur and order him to watch the twin demons and make sure they don’t do anything stupid” _Don’t worry, I’ve got this._

Sinbad bristled, and crossed his arms across his broad chest.

“Excuse me, are you telling your king what to do?” _I wasn’t worried about this._

Jafar levelled him with a blank stare.

“Thank God, I have no idea what I’m doing.” _I love you_

Jafar smiled.

“I know.” _I love you too._

  
  



End file.
